Pulsatus Per Deus
by Ginny-cry
Summary: It was just like he simply... evaporated. CastielxOc


A/N: I hardly ever... support Ocs, but as much as I support Destiel, I don't... fangirl over it in a hardcore way I suppose. And yes, there's Meg/Castiel, but... I never liked Meg _at all._

So this is mostly an experiment, it's un beta'd and atm the plot is still being smoothed out.

.oOo.

* * *

Sister Claire stared out of the church window. There were some birds eating bread crumbs Mother Magdalne had thrown out for them before Prime. She didn't mean to be bored while father Mark preached, but he was old and from other times, and well, excuses are excuses. He just was_ boring_.

Father Mark wasn't the usual preacher, but he was preaching today in place of father John. Father Mark was old and wrinkly, looked to be about 70, and he somehow made an hour of service feel like 3 hours worth. Father John, however, was in his mid 50's and he always made service something fun and hip. He made people stay after even when it was over. But alas, Father John was called away... Oh what she would give to be assisting him in his travels than be here...

The chorus started. The halfway mark. She closed her eyes and kept repeating to herself that it would end soon...

.oOo.

* * *

Father John was an exorcist. He went to the vatican to get such degree and usually people who called him to exorcist didn't have a possesion problem, more of a shrink. He, ofcourse, didn't say a thing because it brought followers and that brought money. Sure, he took his vows of poverty, but the church could use a new air conditioner.

But today was special. The people who called him had a girl tied up with an iron chain to a chair. The girl wasn't spewing nonesense nor was she spazzing around in resistance.

The girl smiled at him, and her eyes flashed black and became empty pools.

Father John swallowed. Today was gonna be interesting, and he didn't know if it was good or bad.

.oOo.

* * *

Sister Claire was accompanying Mother Magdalene and some of the other nuns from the grocery store. This town was so small and quaint, that many of the people they passed smiled and greeted their small nun group by their names. The spring breeze that passed felt so nice... Of course, the reason she had mainly come into the trip was because after Father Mark's preaching, she felt she was suffocating.

They turned corner and right in front of them across the street was a park. She recognized some of the kids from the saturday cathecisms classes. Some of the parents sitting in the benches waved at the nun convoy and Sister Claire smiled and waved back at them. She looked for permission to Mother Magdalene and the High Sister smiled. "Don't take too long," She began in her motherly voice, "Dinner is at 6:30 sharp and I would love if you would help prepare"

"Ofcourse!" Sister Claire consentent. She gave the grocery bags to the another sister, and quickly crossed over the street and walked to the benches where the parents where at. The parents all asked about their kid's progress, asked about any homework for the next classes. She answered their questions glady that the parents were interested in getting invo;ved with their child's homework. She supposed some kids wouldn't want their parents to meddle with their homework, she herself had not wanted such. But now, she realized how important it was to have someone push you. And many of the kids supposedly had add (suposedly, she didn't believe it was a real illness, but she's not qualify to assume such).

Mother of 9 year old Cindy, Sarah Scott wasn't asking any question nor was she looking her way. Claire had found this to be odd, since just like her daughter, Sarah was always talking and cracking jokes. Wherever she was looking at, she was looking with such concentration she didn't join the conversation, nor did she cracked a joke when the parents commented on Father Mark's preaching of the day. In fact, She didn't seem to have seen Claire at all. Claire followed her eyesight- She was looking at a stranger sitting on the benches staring at the kids playing.

She excused herself from the other parents and walked towards Sarah. She put a hand on Sarah's shoulder gently, and Sarah gave a small jump, startled.

"Something wrong?" asked Claire.

"He's not from around here" Sarah said after a moment of hesitation, eyes diverting to the stranger, nerveously, "But none of the kids are his, and there's not a kid here who's parent's I don't know"

Sister Claire had a good feeling what Sarah was implying. "Let's not jump to conlusions" She said, "I'll go talk to him if it makes you feel any better."

Without waiting for a response, Claire walked towards the stranger.

The stranger was wearing a suit with a loose blue tie. A tan trenchcoat was thrown over him. The stranger's face was squared, had what seemed like a five 'o clock shadow and disheveled hair. He was straring straight and yet he didn't seem to be focusing on the kids, but rather seemed to be lost deep in thought. But, it couldn't have been that deep because as soon as she walked over closer he turned his head towards her in a manner that resembled a dog, curiously, and showed her the clearest bluests eyes, and suddenly she thought she was looking at the sky.

"Hi!" She smiled at the stranger, he didn't smile back, "May I sit down?" She stared at the empty space besides him.

He looked where she looked and then turned towards her, and slowly nodded. She smiled again and sat next to him.

"Are you new to town?" Claire asked.

He didn't answer and kept looking straight. "I suppose" he said after a moment, but didn't elaborate.

He looked at her after a moment (did he know she was staring at him on pupose?), and her smile grew bigger.

"Do you believe in God?" She asked.

But the stranger simply stared at her with his blue sky eyes, and with his husky voice he said, " Yes."

If only Claire knew how ironic it was for her to ask that question, and more importantly to whom.

He was sincere, Claire decided, she didn't detect any ultirior move behind his voice nor did she detected anything malicious about him.

Suddenly his phone rang and as she watched him fuss with it, she couldn't help but think he wasn't used to it. "Dean?" He said when he picked up, and scanned the area with his eyes for possible easdroppers until they fell on her who was staring at him unbashedly. After a pointed look, she smiled wider and turned around but kept her ears opened.

But she didn't hear a thing. Only the sound of wings and when she looked back, he was gone.

.oOo.

* * *

It was four pm when Father John came back. Which meant he would do the Vespers, the fourth service of the day, and Claire was glad. Although, he seemed to be more tired than usual, he didn't even say hi to her.

Little was left for service, so she decided to sweep the courtyard. The meeting with the stranger had left her confused. After finding out he wasn't besides her, she tried looking everywhere for him, but dang, did that man must have run fast. None of the parents saw him leave either, not even Sarah who had been keeping a close watch on him.

It was just like he simply... evaporated.

Not that it mattered, really, the stranger was obviously harmless.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Father John walk the corridor that led to the chapel. Was it time? She had been so deeply lost in thought she didn't realize... Although there weren't any monks nor nuns following him around so it couldn't be time yet.

She stalled. Couldn't hurt to check if he needed help? But she didn't wanted to bother him. Ahh but she's ben anxiously awaiting him and wanted to ask him how it went...

After a moment of hesitation she decided to follow him into the chapel, and she told herself she should slow down, she was almost sprinting.

She entered the chapel and saw him staring at the cruxification of Jesus Christ.

"Father!" she called before entering the chapel, "How did it go?"

Father John turned to look at her. After a pause he smiled but the smile didn't reach his eyes, "Just peachy."

**.oOo.**

* * *

Well, That's it! Again, this was unbeta'd so I wouldn't mind if anyone offers to beta or constructive review this :D


End file.
